


I Was Isolated Until I Found You.

by strwbryknj



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Comedy, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, I have so much homework, I love vmin, Jungkook is angsty, Jungkook is whipped, M/M, Romance, Switch Jeon Jungkook | Jungkook, This is so fucking gay, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Tragedy, anyways NAMKOOK, be prepared, bts - Freeform, gayer, gayest, gayest thing ive ever written, jungkook emo, namjoon is extremely gay, namjoon just wants love, rlly angsty, vmin - Freeform, vmin ? yes vmin, vmin is the cutest couple, vmin vmin, vminn, yOONJINSEOK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbryknj/pseuds/strwbryknj
Summary: A college student and aspiring artist Jeon Jungkook falls into a deep hole of despair after finding out his mother dies of leukemia. 5 months after the tragedy, his friends, Jimin and Taehyung encourage him to go back to Art College. His new professor, Kim Namjoon teaches him about what makes a backstory of a painting.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jungkook | Jungkook/RM | Kim Namjoon, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 1





	I Was Isolated Until I Found You.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(the heart i wanna hear) When I Fall Asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514356) by [neptuneartyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneartyk/pseuds/neptuneartyk). 



> hello !! this is my first story so im kinda nervous to post it so like pls beware that some of this won't make sense ?? anyways, every first letter of every sentence will be lower-capped and this will be on purpose. please also be respectful and do not push me around to put in your ships. i am a human, not a bot. thank u thats all i had to say

"don't play with me, jimin."

"c'mon, it'll be fun!" he exclaimed.

"pleeeeeeeeeeeease. pleeeeeeee-" taehyung started to beg but was cut off by jungkook. 

"look, i'm not going to any stupid blind date dumbasses. beside, i have too much on my hands. like art college and hospital expenses, remember?" he replied. 

"you need a little fun in your life. besides, what's gonna hurt besides some blind date?" jimin said.

jungkook rolled his eyes, walking away from the two of them. jimin and taehyung have been trying to convince jungkook to get a date ever since last february, when his mom got leukemia. ever since his mom got leukemia, he changed. a lot. he used to be someone who could crack up jokes whenever the mood seemed a little tense or down, but now it was their job. but fear not, they had an idea. but jungkook wasn't all for it.

to begin with, jungkook had so much to deal with already. his mom's hospital fees, college, rent and so much more. it was already overwhelming by itself. he didn't need a boyfriend anyways, he was comfortable by himself; because everything was perfectly organized when he was by himself. everything was in order, like a routine. when he'd first wake up, he would clean his room. then, he would check his phone to see if there was any new posts or tweets from the news or hospital page. go to college, and when it was break visit his mom, go back to college and then he would go home and take a break. from everything. but using art.

it always made him happy when painting, or drawing or sketching. it made him feel like he was finally at peace. but it was always a struggle trying to find supplies for being an artist, of course. he was a broke college student with no more and no less in his bank account then 134 dollars. he always had to get his supplies from the dollar tree, because that was the only cheap store with enough supplies that he needed for his oasis. where he could be safe from the world.


End file.
